


Romantic at Heart

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [62]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: #30 “I never knew you were a romantic at heart”Character: Owen GradyWarning: N/ARequested by anon over on my tumblr @imaginesofeveryfandom: Would you be willing to write an owen grady x reader one shot with prompt #30 from your second prompt list please?





	Romantic at Heart

Owen Grady was not the sort of man that you considered to be overly romantic, soppy, or soft. While he wasn’t as hard-hearted as he made himself out to be, he wasn’t exactly crying over Titanic or standing outside your window with a boombox. 

But maybe you’d underestimated him, you thought, as you held the jar filled with at least a hundred folded pieces of paper. 

“Each one has something I love about you or a memory of you that I love.”

“I never knew you were a romantic at heart” 

“I…I’m not good at it, at all the mushy stuff, but I want you to know how much I love you. This is serious for me.”

“Owen…thank you. This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me.” You put the jar down and pulled him into a hug, wrapping your arms tight around the back of his neck. In truth it doesn’t matter what those little pieces of paper says, what really matters is that he thought to do it…but it doesn’t stop you from wanting to read them all in one go. 

“Read one.” You pull back at his request and pick one of the folded pieces from the lot, it’s clearly his handwriting, a little bit messy and by no means pretty, but in that moment its the most beautiful thing.  _I love the way you sometimes can’t stop laughing._

“Really?” You show him the paper and he just smiles at you.


End file.
